oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Olmlet
Olmlet is a pet obtained from the Chambers of Xeric. It is a much smaller version of the Great Olm, with its body fully visible. Players have a 1/65 chance of receiving the pet when they receive a unique drop (broadcasted rewards) after defeating the Great Olm. When a player receives the pet, it will automatically try to appear as their follower. At the same time, a red message in the chatbox will state However, if a player receives a pet while having a follower out (for example, a cat), it will be placed into their inventory. When this occurs, the message in the chatbox will instead state If a players inventory is full and they have a follower already, they will not receive the pet. On death, if a player loses their pet (as a follower or in your inventory) it will wander around for 30 seconds before disappearing completely. Players can pay a one-time fee of 500,000 coins to Probita in East Ardougne to have this pet insured. Should the pet be lost while insured, it can be reclaimed for 1,000,000 coins. Variants The olmlet is able to metamorphose into five other pets. For the olmlet to be able to do so, players must use metamorphic dust on their olmlet, which can only be obtained from completing a Challenge Mode raid within the Chambers of Xeric. Once players do so, the olmlet can metamorphose into one of the following five pets: Dialogue *'Olmlet': Hee hee! What shall we talk about, human? *'Player': Where do creatures like you come from? **'Olmlet': From eggs, of course! You can't make an olmlet without breaking an egg. **'Player': That's... informative. Thank you. **'Olmlet': Hee hee! What's next, human? **''Remaining dialogue options are shown.'' *'Player': You look like a dragon. **'Olmlet': And humans look like monkeys. Badly shaved monkeys. What's your point, human? **'Player': Are you related to dragons? **'Olmlet': My sire was an olm. I'm an olm. I don't go around asking you about your parents' species, do I? **'Player': ... no, I suppose you don't. **'Olmlet': Hee hee! Let's change the subject before someone gets insulted. What shall we talk about instead, human? **''Remaining dialogue options are shown.'' *'Player': Can you tell me secrets about your home? **'Olmlet': Ooh, it was lovely. I lived in an eggshell. I was safe in there, dreaming of the life I would lead when I hatched, and the caverns I could rule. **'Olmlet': Then suddenly I felt a trembling of the ground, and my shell shattered. **'Olmlet': Through its cracks I saw the world for the first time, just in time to watch my sire die. **'Olmlet': It was a terrible shock for a newly hatched olmlet, but I try not to let it affect my mood. So what else shall we talk about, human? **''Remaining dialogue options are shown.'' *'Player': Maybe another time. Trivia *The olmlet, along with Skotos, have one of the highest drop rates for a one-off pet at 1/65, due to how the Chamber of Xeric's unique drop table works. *Upon release, the drop rate for the pet was 1/650 when a player received a unique drop from the raid. This was changed in an update on 9 February 2017. According to the newspost, only twelve players received the pet before they changed the drop rate.